Clothing Generation
The ability to create cloth/clothing out of energy or matter. Sub-power of Cloth Manipulation. Variation of Artificial Element Generation and Object Creation. Opposite to Cloth Removal. Also Called *Armor Transmogrification *Attire Generation/Transmogrification *Cloth Generation *Clothing Change *Clothing Transmogrification *Suit Manifestation Capabilities The user can produce/create/generate clothing from energy or matter or drawing them from another dimension. They gain abilities related on the type of clothing worn, although this may be connected to their personal opinions, cultural connections, etc. This may result in the destruction or transformation of their current attire. Applications *Fashion Ability Manifestation *Suit Up! Variations *Armor Creation *Bandage Generation *Cloth Breath *Elemental Clothing *Elemental Exoskeleton *Enchanted Armor *Entity Exoskeleton *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Magical Clothing Generation *Ribbon Generation *Symbiotic Costume Associations *Artificial Element Generation *Cloth Manipulation *Disguise Mastery *Object Creation *Power Suit Limitations *May be limited to certain clothing types, or even certain specific clothes. *May not gain powers, only change of clothes. *May be weak against Cloth Removal. Known Users See Also: Instant Costume Change. Known Objects *Dress-Up Camera (Doraemon) *Great Saiyaman Watch (Dragon Ball Z) *Captain Man/Ray Manchester and Kid Danger/Henry Hart Bubble Gum (Henry Danger/Danger Force) *Disguise Pen (Sailor Moon) *Compowder (Totally Spies!) *The Ball Gown-inator (Phineas and Ferb) *Dress Up Wizard Ring (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gallery Samantha Stephens Clothing Generation.gif|Samantha Stephens (Bewitched) Julie (Charmed) Dress.gif|Julie (Charmed) changing her clothes. Valerie summons suit.gif|Valerie (Danny Phantom) summons ghost-hunting armor. PiccoloMagicMat.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) fires a beam... Gohan_recieves_clothes.jpg|...and clads Gohan in training gi similar to Goku's. Great_Saiyaman_Suit.gif|Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) can instantly don his Great Saiyaman costume by pressing a button on his Great Saiyaman Watch. swordheman.jpeg|When Prince Adam (Masters of the Universe) wields his sword... heman.jpeg|...his clothes become armor and he becomes He-Man Blue Beetle DC's Power Ranger.jpg|Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) Hal-greenlantern.jpg|While in his debut Hal Jordan's (DC Comics) Green Lantern costume was just another costume, it was later established that his and the other Lanterns costumes are constructs created by their rings while activated. Superman Bioarmor.jpg|Superman's (DC Comics) costume in the New 52 is a biotech armor that allows him to materialize it on his body whenever he wants while wearing it. Zatanna Wardrobe Manipulation.gif|Zatanna (Young Justice/DC Comics) File:Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) The_Knight.gif|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) Knight allows her to magically generate different armor and clothing from different dimensions. Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Star Dress.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) can transfer Celestial Powers to herself and gained a new dress based on each Zodiac Spirit. Coordinator.jpg|Coordinator (Fairy Tail) can use Requip similar to Erza's. Emi Transformed.jpg|Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) materializes silver armor on her arms and legs. Frieza's race Bio Suit.png|The members of Frieza's race (Dragon Ball) are able to grow their own "bio-suits" and remove them at will. Shinobi (Senran Kagura) Transformation.gif|Shinobi (Senran Kagura) can use their stored Yang Energy to manifest of each shinobi's idealized appearance. Thuries_H.png|Thuries (Valkyrie Crusade) can create clothes that bring happiness to all who wear them. Unlimited Spider.gif|Spider-Man's (Spider-Man Unlimited) spider-suit is composed of nanobots, allowing him to materialize it around his body at any time. Rarity_operating_the_sewing_machine_S1E14.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Illyria (Angel) manifesting bodysuit.jpg|Illyria (Angel) manifesting a leather bodysuit. File:Cinder_Fall_Dust_cloth_RWBY.gif|Cinder Fall (RWBY) woven Dust into clothing Underpants.jpg|Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) can conjure up limitless amounts of underwear to fling at his enemies. Trish_Clothing.gif|Trish (Devil May Cry series) Sabrina Spellman Clothing Change.gif|Sabrina Spellman (The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina) Henry Danger.gif|Ray Manchester and Henry Hart (Henry Danger/Danger Force) uses special Bubble Gum to transform into their alter-egos Captain Man and Kid Danger Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Silly Powers Category:Artificial Element Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries